moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyd ap Dylan
Mynydd |Row 2 title = D.O.B. | D.O.D. |Row 2 info = May 12, -6 L.C. February 10, 38 L.C. (43 years of age) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Gwent, Vale of the Mynydd |Row 4 title = Position |Row 4 info = Gapwein Cysefin of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Clan Gawead |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Dylan ap Dafydd (father) † Eilwen mab Eurion (mother) † Eulalia mab Dylan (sister) † Alyd ap Colwyn (nephew) † |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Hen Duwiad |Row 8 title = Languages Known |Row 8 info = Saesneg (Mynydd Language) (Master) Common (Fluent) |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased}}Alyd ap Dylan, a Mynydd born man, was the Gapwein Cysefin to the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn and the last living survivor of his family's line. Born on May 12th, -6 L.C., Alyd's father would perish during the Second War and his mother would die giving birth to his sister, Eulalia. Growing up he joined the Bleiddiaid and discovered a knack for his tactical mind, while his sister married Colwyn ap Iorweth. Both his sister and his nephew named after him died in the Third War by Colwyn's hand due to them being infected with the Plague, and Alyd would be full of anger and grief by the event. His anger would be doubled when years later his sister came back as a Forsaken and Colwyn killed her again. Alyd would be assigned to be the second-in-command of the Prime Wing under Drystan ap Bronwyn, but would take over as Gapwein Cysefin after Drystan's death by the hands of the Forsaken. He would side with the rebelling faction under Iwan ap Macsen in the Mynydd Civil War, but would ultimately meet his death in the Battle for the Marshes. Personal Appearance A middle-aged man who looked as though he had been through years of hard living, Alyd is a wolf of a man. Long black hair, slowly turning gray, cascaded down from the roots of his head and touched upon his broad shoulders - groomed, but not too much, and well trimmed. A bushy beard complimented his hair, adding to the grizzled yet somewhat regal look about him. His physiognomy was gaunt and hardened, with a touch of haunted. Nothing was more telling of the man’s nature than the two ice blue eyes that sat center - always peering, and always serious. Personality ((WIP)) History Born to Dylan ap Dafydd and Eilwen mab Eurion, Alyd was the firstborn child of their family who inherited all of his father's traits except for his mother's ice blue eyes. Alyd's father, Dylan, was a renowned soldier of the Bleiddiad who served dutifully to the House of Dyfed. During the Second War, Dylan was called away to battle, leaving Alyd alone with his mother. During Dylan's absence, Alyd's mother would birth his sister, Eulalia; however, his mother would perish during the process. News came shortly after that Dylan was killed on the field, which left Alyd and Eulalia orphaned and under the care of their grandmother. Forced to take a job as early as he could, Alyd worked dutifully to support his sister as she grew up. The two would form a close brother-sister bond with each other, and carried on even with the eventual passing of their grandmother. Alyd would then aspire to join the Bleiddiad y Dyffryn like his father, and while he was not renowned for fighting, he would discover a knack for battlefield tactics and strategy. As Alyd advanced through the ranks steadily, his sister was betrothed by Colwyn ap Iorweth to join his Bleddyn (a polyamorous marriage). Alyd approved immensely of the pair, and gave Colwyn his own personal blessing for the union. After a short while his sister would give birth to a son, and named him Alyd ap Colwyn in her brother's honor. Tragedy would strike, however, as the Third War came onto the Mynydd's doorstep. Eulalia and her son would become infected with the Plague, and Colwyn killed them both out of mercy. Alyd was enraged by this, believing that a cure could have been found, and grieved immensely for his sister - believing a part of him that died. Despite Alyd's grief he carried on with his life, still ascending through the ranks of the Bleiddiad y Dyffryn. As the Mynydd were forced out of the Vale and into Stromgarde, they would see a multitude of battles against the Forsaken. Alyd's sister, Eulalia, had been risen as a Forsaken and came back to Colwyn. Colwyn, however, killed her a second time - for she was fully devoted to Sylvanas. Once again Alyd was faced with a tremendous amount of grief, which soon sparked into a dark and ugly anger, and he demanded justice against Colwyn - petitioning Llewellan ap Gruffudd to punish him. Alyd was denied, and he swore personal vengeance against Colwyn and the House of Dyfed. Throwing in with the Conservatives within the Mynydd people, a faction that opposed Llewellan and the House of Dyfed, where he felt right at home with his warped beliefs. He would soon be assigned as the second-in-command under Drystan ap Bronwyn in the Prime Wing of the Bleiddiad y Dyffryn, but ascended to Gapwein Cysefin after Drystan's untimely death. Many in the Prime Wing left due to Alyd's appointment, not wishing to be under him. Alyd would make do with what remained of the Prime Wing, training a new batch of warriors and veterans to be hardy and strong. The Prime Wing's prestigious status would be overshadowed by the Seventh Wing, led by the Gapwein Eirianwen mab Rhain. Alyd viewed this as a minor inconvenience, and bated his time as he made plans for the First Wing to become the honored wing again. Iwan ap Macsen, the patriarch of the Clan Gawaed, would return to the Mynydd people and take the reigns of leadership for the conservative faction. Alyd would immediately pledge his support to Iwan, believing him to be the true future of the Mynydd. Alyd and his First Wing would be called to war, along with the Seventh Wing, to Stormheim under the Argylwydd's orders where they participated in the growing Vyrkul conflict. After a few weeks of deployment, the Mynydd forces would collectively return to Loch Modan to recover from their losses and rest. In this downtime Alyd would begin to conspire with Iwan ap Macsen in their plot to eventually overthrow the House of Dyfed. In the new year of 38 L.C. was when Iwan and his faction made their move, taking over the Mynydd people's refuge in Loch Modan; beginning the Mynydd Civil War. Ordered to kill or imprison any dissenters among the Mynydd, Alyd and his Prime Wing would follow their orders and then link up with the Second Wing of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn near the southern reaches of Loch Modan's marshes. Holding the position, they would be assaulted by the combined forces of the Remnant of Lordaeron and the loyalists to the House of Dyfed on February 10th, 38 L.C. After a quick yet very bloody battle, Alyd and his forces were completely wiped out; the man himself executed by Eirianwen mab Rhain after being sentenced to death for his crimes; though not before he admitted his plot from years ago to have the Forsaken ambush and kill Drystan ap Bronwyn. Headless, his corpse was made into a stone cairn that now rests at the site of the battle. Category:Characters Category:Mynydd Category:Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Deceased Category:War Criminals